An ultrasonic diagnostic scanner is known as diagnostic equipment for skin cancer and breast cancer. Some ultrasonic diagnostic scanners receive ultrasonic echo in a scanned region by scanning a subject with an ultrasonic-wave receiving element and acquires characteristic information (an image) of the subject in the scanned region. This technique is disclosed in PTL 1 in which a user designates an image-acquisition region of the subject in advance and acquires an image of the designated specific region. PTL 1 also describes displaying the positional relationship between the designated image-acquisition region and a maximum region in which image acquisition is allowed on a display in consideration of the size of the ultrasonic-wave receiving element.